Goddess
by Lightbeautyprincess
Summary: Light tries to seduce Kiyomi, whether or not out of love. Mikami has choosen her, however. Will it go according to plan?


I don't own Death Note.

If I did, Light would've won.

Married Kiyomi Takada.

And raise their future baby Kira.

Goddess

Light sat next to her, all of a sudden. He had noticed her, for some time now. They never talked before. He was popular among the students. Since, he was sporty, the alpha male among the students, in the classes he had. She was shy, viewed as an outcast. Although, that didn't stop her from wanting to achieve her goals. Due to self ambition.

She ignored him. He tired to start a conversation. But, she's the only girl that has ever caused him to become shy like this.

"So, ... What do you think of that Kira guy?" He looked down, towards her direction a bit. A blush lightly formed on his cheeks.

She didn't turn, instead she focused on her book that she was reading. "I honestly... Think he's justice."

Kira felt happy, that she's a secret fan. Secret for not knowing.

"Do you really believe that?" He asks, while Ryuk only listens to this conversation.

She flips the page. "Well, the world is filled with people that don't deserve to live. And the innocent, hide or get falsely accused. I can't love Kira, because some how, his methods are hypocritical. Yet, how will the world live in peace without justice by his way?"

Light wasn't surprised. She wasn't the smartest girl for nothing. And she liked studying many things that dealt with justice. Yet, getting into news and television. Could lead to being the voice of Kira.

"Are you in love with Kira?" He asked, moving in closer.

"I can't say. . . Why are you asking me these questions?" She finally turns towards him. Noticing the softness, in those brown eyes. Light loved her blue eyes. They looked like blueberries.

He kissed her cheek. She blushed shyly. She got up from the bench, rather quickly. "Sorry." He exclaims out. "No. I'm sorry." He was puzzled. As she left quickly.

L went by, and noticed Light. "Hi Light." Cheerfully. "How's it going?" Normal tone self, again.

He was upset, at Ryuzaki. But decided to go eat cake with him. They were friends in the surface. "Ryuzaki, I don't understand what is going on. I am very popular among the chicks. All of a sudden, this girl comes along. And I'm like scared to hurt her or watch her leave. I didn't get her number or home address to go bang her..." Ryuzaki kept munching. "Light kun, face it. You've fallen in love." Looking at his empty cake. "Oh hamburgers. My fingers are all sticky."

Light felt disgust, he hated sweets. And swallowed some tea. ((Love? How dare you, just throw that word around like that? As if you ever been in love.))

Six years has passed. And Light has not once, been able to ever talk to her ever since that day. Turns out, she switched that class hour, to prevent herself from ever getting too close.

He was forced to live with that insufferable Misa Amane. The "Diva". The "Princess". She was boring, and annoying. Sadly, he couldn't get rid of that bitch. If she suddenly died. All the blame would a point to him.

At the new headquarters, which was in his apartment. Matsuda decides to turn the television on.

To his surprise, she happens to be the voice of Kira. He suddenly flashes back. I'll be right back.

While, she gets out of the building. He happened to stand there. Blended in with the body guards. He had beaten the shit out of one of them, stole his ID and bought a wig.

Got close enough, and eventually got in her car. Always had one, in case. He couldn't wait to get there. The car, parks in front her apartment. To drop her off. As he comes out, to hold the door. He tried to kiss her. She slightly turned her cheek. And pushed him away a little. "I love you." She paused. And turned towards him. "Light?!"

In her living room, while he sat and she brewed tea for both of them. As she came by, to sit. Placing the tea cups and poured it out. "Why did you come here, Light? I learned to forget about that meaningless kiss." Light got a bit upset. "Meaningless?! It meant something, I like you. No. I love you." She looked down. "I am sorry, Light. But I am only the voice of Kira, and I'm not him. He's my boyfriend. And he's the one, that I want to be with for the rest of my life. Please respect that. I beg of you."

Light stood up, looking out the dark sky. "I'm Kira. The real Kira." Sudden shock. She stood up, spilling her tea. "You can't be... Mikami is. And I love him." He turns toward her, holding her tightly. "Light, I used to love you. But you're such a manipulator. Mikami is as sweet, as the first day we met. He taught me to forget you." Light closed his eyes, and lets go of her arms.

"Fine. If that's how you feel." Kiyomi slightly pats his shoulder. "Live well, Light. Misa is a nice girl." She showed him the sign, as in you can leave now. Then a knock was heard. "Mikami!" Light wanted to beat him up, but he did choose him for cover.

He got in, since he had a separate key. "Who is he?" Kiyomi turned to him. "He was just leaving. Miki dear."

Light was invited to their wedding, surprisingly.

Author's Note: I love this pairing so much all of a sudden. Sadly, not much fan art nor fanfics of them. I wish, they didn't make Kiyomi fall for his trap. She was a strong developed character, but suddenly depends and listens to Light. Manipulated of course. She could've denied his request, because she's the type of character that doesn't seem to be easily controlled. Also, I hate Misa and Mello fans, for talking shit without knowing the other side of the story.


End file.
